Candywoods
Candywoods is the seventh area from Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice & Souls. Appearance Present It's a forest region with pink skies and small white clouds. It has dark pink mountains with a small bump on the slight middle right with a white circle in it. It has three trees with pink leaves and reddish-pink tree trunks. It has dark pinkish bush surrounding the cave, two light pink bushs, a reddish-pink wavy plant and a small cherry-pink lake. It has a dark pink foreground with a blue diamond insignia on the center and a small black door-shaped hole with a blue star-diamond on the top. The grass is pink. Past In the Past, the sky is completely orange and small white clouds. It has dark blue mountains with a small bump on the slight middle right with a white circle in it. It has three trees with orange leaves and brown tree trunks. It has dark blue bush surrounding the cave, two green bushs, a light pink wavy plant and a small dirty lake. It has a grey foreground and a small black door-shaped hole with a blue star-diamond on the top. The grass is orange. Bad Future The bad future shows a dark purple sky with black clouds. It has dark purple mountains and a dark pink mountain monster with an eye, a big mouth, two arms and four legs. It has one withered tree. It has dark blue bush with one eye surrounding the cave, a brown tree stick with fire, a pink wavy plant with eyes and a small green radioactive lake. It has a grey foreground with a small black diamond on the center. The grass is brown. Good Future The good future shows a light pink sky with white clouds and a yellow sun. It has chocolate mountains with a small bump on the slight middle right with a grey circle in it and a yellow sign which says "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" in cyan text. It has three trees with pink leaves, light green mint diamonds and reddish tree-trunks. It has dark purple bush surrounding the cave, one light pink bush, a pink wavy plant and a large lemonade lake. It has a small island which the grass is lime. Also it has a candy tree, a rock and a French flag. It has a dark purple foreground with a large white diamond on the center and a small black door-shaped hole with a dark reddish-pink star-diamond on the top. The grass is pink. Trivia * Candywoods and The Old Jungle are the similar locations in Mystique Island. * The Candy Cave is referred to the Ice Cave from Coldfrost Mountain. * Candywoods suppose to be different flavours but it was changed to only Strawberry/Raspberry flavoured for unknown reasons. ** However, in the Good Future, it has all flavoured sweets. * The two wavy plants appeared in The Old Jungle and Candywoods at the same time. * The withered tree was reused since Old Wisp Garden and The Old Jungle. * If you eat/drink/taste the entire island of Candywoods, the juice itself will drain and there will be no more in this island. * If you drink the old lake from the Past, you will be sick. * The dark blue bushes appears both in Past and Bad Future. * The Bad Future Candywoods looks almost identical to The Old Jungle. * Candywoods has 4/5 weathers such as; Normal, Rain, Wind, Sun and Combined. * When it's sunset, the colours of the blue symbols are dark indigo. * The ruler of the Candywoods is Super Spidoweet. Gallery For more images, see Candywoods/Gallery. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Mystique Island Category:Locations Category:Major Locations